marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janice Lincoln (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Beetle | Aliases = Lady Beetle | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = Lonnie Lincoln (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Adventurer; sometimes thief; former revolutionary, waitress, instructor, model, attorney at law | Education = | Origin = Baron Zemo and the Fixer provided Janice with a new suit of Beetle armor and a nano-virus as part of their plan. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Mitch Breitweiser | First = Captain America Vol 1 607 | HistoryText = Janice Lincoln is the daughter of the super power mobster, Tombstone. Janice's mother was an ex-girlfriend of Tombstone during his early days in organized crime. Janice grew up a semi regular life with Tombstone in and out of her life usually showing up to help out with bills and schooling. However, Janice sought the thrill of her father's lifestyle. It was a few years later that Baron Zemo and the Fixer provided Janice with a suit of Beetle armor and a nano-virus as part of their plan to destroy the new Captain America (Bucky Barnes). She emerges from the rubble of an explosion she causes to confront Captain America (Bucky) and Black Widow. The all new Beetle fights Bucky and Black Widow in a short battle and is defeated. Bucky unmasks her, and realizes she is culpable in using the nano-virus on him, when she posed as a bartender to slip it in a drink while he was in a bar with Steven Rogers and the Falcon. She is imprisoned in the Raft, where she reveals that she knows Captain America and Bucky are one and the same. While Janice resists Bucky and the Widow's attempts to interrogate her for the identity of her employer, the Fixer asks Zemo whether they should punish her for her failure. Zemo is merciful, saying that she knows no information that would hurt them. Janice is left to her own devices, and the heroes still manage to piece together Zemo's identity. However, Zemo still exposes Captain America's true identity to the general public. Sinister Six Through unknown means, she was apparently freed and now she was a member of Boomerang's Sinister Six fighting Superior Spider-Man. After being imprisoned, Boomerang was secretly contracted by the Chameleon to recover the head of former Maggia leader Silvermane from the Owl. To this end, Boomerang deceived the team into agreeing to help him. However, after the original Beetle, the reformed Abe Jenkins, was assigned to be Boomerang's parole officer, the team voted him out and Janice as their new team leader. Speed Demon's vote was motivated by his unrequited attraction for her. The others noted that the Beetle became more despotic as team leader, but attributed this as a reaction to the pressure to succeed and avoid incarceration. Boomerang secretly notified Power Man and Iron Fist of the Sinister Six's whereabouts. Janice and her teammates were arrested, but Boomerang freed them in transit to jail and thus reclaim his leadership role. After assaulting the Owl's base, the Beetle, Overdrirve and Speed Demon were captured by the villain and interrogated. The Beetle tried to blackmail the Owl into releasing them while covertly dialing for back-up. Unimpressed the Owl got ready to execute her when reinforcements arrived in the form of Tombstone who was revealed to be her father to rest of the group. | Powers = *'Winged Flight:' The Beetle suit allows the wearer to fly, and stick to walls. Janice's armor seems to be loosely based on the armor designed by the Tinkerer for Abe Jenkins after his original Beetle armor was destroyed by Iron Man. However, the Zemo/FIxer costume does not seem to have the electro-byte offensive capability or the internal battle computer of Jenkins' suit. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Typical human weaknesses, without the use of the Beetle armor | Equipment = Beetle Armor MK IV | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * First name revealed in . * Last name revealed in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Captain America Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Dating Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Winged Characters Category:Criminals